1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock fastener for bags and other receptacles adapted to be closed by a cover or flap.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of lock fasteners of the type mentioned for use in opening and closing bags, suitcases or the like.
A typical example of such lock fastener in and relating to which the present invention contemplates improvements is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-39373 which introduces a button-like fastener comprising a hook member having a locking head on a front web of a handbag body and a grommet having a slide on a flap or cover, the arrangement being that the locking head is releasably received in a guide slot formed in the slide and the slide is moved forward in one direction to lock and backward in the opposite direction to unlock the hook member relative to the grommet.
The above prior art device is somewhat tedious in operation as the slide has to be moved in one direction to ensure anchoring of the locking head in a mating hole formed in the slide and in the opposite direction to release the locking head. Another drawback is that the slide as it is projecting above the grommet, is liable to catch some ambient objects and thereby move unintentionally to unlock the bag.